Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 2 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: 17 osób weszło do domu Wielkiego Brata. Fizjoterapeutka, Student, Trenerka, Camgirl i Śmieciarz. Uczestnicy dowiedzieli się, że wśród nich znajduje się Imposter – fałszywy uczestnik, który musi przetrwać 5 tygodni. Trzema głosami Tsunami wygrała pierwsze zadanie o HoH. TONIGHT: Tsunami musi podjąć trudną decyzję. 100px Rita wydaje się miła! No właśnie, wydaje. Jak dla mnie przymila się do mnie dlatego, że jestem Głową Domu i chce posmakować bezpieczeństwa. Nie podoba mi się to. Zabawa w chowanego kończy się kłótnią. Rita odpowiada, że nie jest dzieckiem, aby uprawiać zabawy podwórkowe. To nie plac dla dzieci, tylko dom Wielkiego Brata. AND IT ALL KICKS OFF Yuu się śmieje, a następnie odpowiada, że rybę w dupę to może jej (Tsunami) wsadzić, ale brzydzi się jej dotknąć, bo pewnie ma już syfilis, który złapała od któregoś ze swoich licznych klientów. center|335 px Dzień 1, Wieczór Większość domowników nie marnuje czasu i od razu się poznaje. Rozmawiają o swoich karierach, zainteresowaniach i rodzinie. Niektórzy już posiadają silne opinie o innych uczestnikach. 100px Zawsze byłam fanką Hanny Montany, znaczy indonezyjskiej wersji "Marta Dżakarta", dlatego gdy LeRoy mi się przedstawił od razu poczułam, że to ktoś z kim mogę współpracować. Natomiast moją uwagę zwróciła Diamond, wygląda na trochę cold, ale ja wiem, że to nie ice tylko diamonds. Jest czarna jak węgiel, a przecież to z niego zbudowane są diamenty, które kocham tak jak ona i jej rodzice skoro ją tak nazwali. *Felicia spojrzała na Tsunami, Daisy, Diamond oraz Cornela i Dana* 100px Widzę pierwsze puszczalskie paniusie i zarozumiałych sukinsynów. I can't wait jak wyjdą z nich prawdziwe kolory. Teraz każdy pozory sprawia. Chyba, że ten Dan, co wygląda jakby z więzienia uciekł. Typowy cwaniaczek, a tylko mi podskoczy to mu gardło poderżnę. *Diasy szybko rzuciła wzrokiem na mężczyzn* 100px W sumie to muszę przyznać, że mężczyzni nie są tacy brzydcy, jak przewidywałam. Jedna lampka wina wystarczy, aby któryś mi wpadł w oko. *Tsunami usiadała na kanapę i spogląda na facetów* 100px Po wejściu do domu Wielkiego Brata zobaczyłam po spodniach panów, że zrobiłam na nich wrażenie. Na jednych większe, na innych mniejsze, a na kilku wręcz żenująco małe, ale nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że pragnie bym ich zalała. *Felicia zauważyła, jak Tsunami patrzy na mężczyzn. Tak jakby szukała swojej nowej ofiary. Kobieta jest obrzydzona.* 100px Ja rozumiem, że teraz medycyna estetyczna jest szeroko dostępna, ale żeby robić sobie cycki, które kręgosłup ledwo dźwiga? Ostatnio oglądałam z córką Śmierć na 1000 sposobów i jakaś pani udusiła się nimi. Mam nadzieję, że do domu nie wejdą lekarze wraz z zakładem pogrzebowym. A ta Tsunami to już powstrzymać się nie może, już poluje na swoje ofiary. To chyba uncontrolled desire w jej przypadku. *Felicia nie tylko jest obrzydona Tsunami, ale zachowaniem Rity. Jej zdaniem zachowuje się, jak jakieś zwierze. Ogółem nikt jej nie przypadł do gustu.* 100px Ile w tych ludziach arogancji! Nic nowego, ale panna Rita przekracza wszelkie granice. Chodzi z tym szampanem po domu z wydętymi ustami po nieudanym botoksie. Lansuje się na jakąś Beyonce, którą nie jest. Brakuje jej klasy, którą ja posiadam. Chociaż jednego jej nie mogę zarzucić, wyglądem wyróżnia się od reszty. Nie to co Madison - nijaka modelka, która zachowuje się jakby ktoś z niej życie wyssał. Pewnie to efekt ciągłego głodzenia. *Parul też nie miała nic miłego do powiedzenia o Madison.* 100px Madison jest słodka, opowiadałam jej o moim Buddzie, a ona po chwili się mnie pyta jaka to rasa. Budda to nie pies głupolu! *Portia postanowiła pozwiedzać trochę dom Wielkiego Brata i jest pod wielkim wrażeniem.* 100px Heeeej Wielki Braciszku! No kurde, nieźle się tu urządziłeś brachu. Haha, jebać biedę, no nie? Ale że te kamery będą mnie nagrywały jak będę brała prysznic albo się przebierała? Co to to na pewno nie! Może od razu nagrajcie jak sram i kurwa pokażcie to w TV! *Diamond nadal nie może uwierzyć, co Parul zrobiła kilka minut temu.* 100px Widziałam jak zachowała się Parul po wejściu do domu. Zaproponowała Portii ryż z bananem. To było rasistowskie. Sama poczułam się zaatakowana. Pokazała absolutny brak klasy i kultury. Nienawidzę bullies. Dlaczego ludzie nie mogą po prostu siebie nawzajem kochać, tylko muszą się krzywdzić? *Portia również wspomina infamous ryż z bananem.* 100px Co do tej całej Pornol z Chin czy innego gówna, z którego się wylęgła...nie wiem za kogo ta jebana rasistka się ma, żeby proponować mi banana, ale czy ona uważa mnie za małpę? Ledwo weszłam do domu a tu już takie krzywe akcje, oj nie podoba mi się to! Jeśli suka nie przeprosi mnie w ciągu 24h, to niech lepiej nie liczy na nic dobrego z mojej strony. *cmok* Dzień 1, Noc Addison Chen wyjawia pierwszy twist tego sezonu oraz zaprasza wszystkich na podwórko, gdzie czeka na nich pierwsze zadanie o Głowę Domu. 100px Nasze pierwsze zadanie polega na wybraniu osoby, która naszym zdaniem powinna zostać Głową Domu. Wybranie właściwej osoby jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, bo nie chcę aby jakaś zazdrosna dziewczyna mnie nominowała, bo chciałaby byc choć w połowie tak pożądana jak ja. 100px Zadanie jest proste. Ja jestem tajfunem, wiec powoduje Tsunami, dlatego ją wybrałam. Czuję się jakby to była moja siostra, a nawet nie widziałam jej twarzy, bo te cycki ją zasłaniają. Mam nadzieję, że wygra HoH bo she's clearly tired of blowing i musi odpocząć. *Diamond, Parul oraz Jarvis rozmyślają - kto może być fałszwym uczestnikiem. Dochodzą do wniosku, że nikomu nie można zaufać.* 100px Kiedy Addie powiedziała o twiście, byłam w totalnym szoku. Muszę przyznać, że w ogóle się tego nie spodziewałam, a jestem wielką fanką Big Brothera. Moja szczęka właśnie znalazła się na podłodze. Sama nie wiem czy chcę wygrać pierwszy HoH. Nie chcę nikogo nominować, bo bardzo wszystkich polubiłam. Jestem po prostu good girl i nie chcę nikogo ranić. 100px Hm, mam pierwsze podejrzenia co do Impostera. To może być Dan. Chciałam razem z nim się zabawić i zaproponowałam sadzenie ryżu na backyard, a on nie wiedział jak to się robi! Zakopał w ziemi torebkę ryżu! Co to za Azjata, który nie wie jak sadzić ryż. Mam go na oku. 100px Nie mam pojęcia, kto może być tym fałszywym uczestnikiem. Komu tutaj zaufać? *Tsnami postanowiła zaufać Parul. Kobieta widzi w niej młodszą wersje siebie.* 100px Postanowiłam wybrać Tajfun Parul, bo łączy nas pogoda. Ja jestem Tsunami, ona jest Tajfunem, a razem stworzymy gang pogodowy, który wstrząśnie domem niczym trzęsienie ziemi Haiti. Parul przypomina mi moją koleżankę po fachu, z którą kiedyś często prowadziłam wspólnie camshows, ale wiem, że to czysty przypadek, bo moja kochana koleżanka ma takie cameltoe, że widać je z kilometra, a tutaj tego nie zaobserwowałam. Addison Chen ogłasza Tsunami Rogers pierwszą Głową Domu tego lata. 100px Wygrałam tytuł Głowy Domu i bardzo się z tego cieszę! To daje mi szansę na zawiązanie relacji z pozostałymi mieszkańcami i poznanie ich od innej strony. NIe mogę się doczekać spotkań jeden na jeden z chłopakami! Dzień 2 Plik:Jadalnia_-_1.png Plik:Jadalnia_-_2.png Jadalnia 100px 100px 100px Diamond zrobiła sobie sok z pietruszki, a następnie wykonała trzy poranne brzuszki. Kiedy jadła banana zobaczyła Sebastiana. Zapytała czy jest rannym ptaszkiem tak samo jak ona i była z jego obecności wyraźnie zadowolona. Razem trochę pogadali, sympatią do siebie zapałali. Opowiedziała mu trochę o sobie i swojej dużej garderobie. Kiedy przyszła Tsunami wygranej jej pogratulowała i na dzień dobry ładnie ucałowała. Cała trójka miło sobie rozmawiała, a w dłoniach kieliszki szampana trzymała. Kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Yuu, wszyscy poszli sobie fiu. Po tym, gdy Diamond pogratulowała Tsunami kobieta postanowiła przymilać się do Sebastiana, bo wie, że czarnoskórzy ludzie mają duże... pokłady sympatii do innych. Plik:HoH.png Pokój Głowy Domu Tsunami wchodzi z mieszkańcami do pokoju głowy domu. Kobieta nie kryje ekscytacji z tego, że według pozostałych mieszkańców to ona najbardziej zapadła w pamięć. Postanawia odczytać pozostałym mieszkańcom list od koleżanki po fachu, niejakiej Sashy G: "Kochana, wiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo ważne, że wygrałaś to zadanie, wszystkie jesteśmy z ciebie dumne i wiemy, że niezależnie czy idzie ci dobrze czy źle jesteś w stanie przełknąć wszystko, co pokazałaś na naszym camshow przed twoim wejściem do domu. Kochamy cię i buziaki. 100px Jestem oburzona, że ta lafirynda jest jeszcze dumna z tego, co robi. Dostała list od gwiazdy porno zamiast od kogoś z rodziny. Widać, że jej hierarchia wartości jest zaburzona. Chyba zacznę się modlić żeby nie zrobiła nam camshow w HoH room, bo go skazi na zawsze. 100px Nie rozumiem jakim cudem ta osoba mogła zostać wybraną na tak odpowiedzialną funkcję. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby to ona była szkodnikiem - zgadzałoby się to z tym, czym się trudni w życiu. Jeszcze ten "list" - widać, że to zwykła podróbka! Jedno jest pewne - trzeba mieć na oku ten Monsun. 100px Gdy Tsunami czytała list widziałam łzy w jej oczach. Minął dopiero jeden dzień, ale jestem pewna, że bardzo tęskni za swoją rodziną i pracą. Teraz jeszcze jest pierwszym HoH i ludzie będą próbować pewnie wszystko na nią zwalić. Ale zgadzam się ze słowami Sashy. Tsunami będzie w stanie przełknąć wszystko. Ona nie jest głupia i nie łyka wszystkiego, droga do jej gry nie biegnie doustnie. Po chwili wychodzą wszyscy i Tsunami zostaje sama z Ritą. Rita spogląda na Tsunami, słucha dokładnie każdego słowa wypowiadanego z jej ust i gratuluje jej zwycięstwa w pierwszym konkursie. Komplementuje również piękny wygląd jej koleżanek i mówi jej, że ona nie ma takiego szczęścia w życiu, że ma obok siebie tak kochających ludzi na zabój jak jej BFFs. Tsunami dziękuje kobiecie za jej wspaniałe słowa i mówi, że widzi po niej, że potrzebuje przyjaciół. Po chwili dochodzi do niej, że to źle zabrzmiało i przeprasza Ritę za to, że tak się wyraziła. Rita mówi, że nie poczuła się urażona ani obrażona tymi słowami, ponieważ kobieta ma rację. Nie jest przyzwyczajona do tego, że ludzie szanują ją za to, kim jest. Dziewczyna mówi wprost, że większość ludzi krytykuje ją za wulgarność, brak kultury osobistej, ale przede wszystkim brak szacunku do ludzi i oceniają ją zbyt powierzchownie, nawet jej nie znając. Tsunami odpowiada Ricie, że jest piękną kobietą i nie powinna przejmować się opiniami innych, ponieważ świat jest pełen suk, które chciałyby być na twoim miejscu i zrobią wszystko, abyś chciała się poddać. Kobieta ściska Ritę i mówi, że silne kobiety powinny się wspierać. Rita odpowiada, że ona idzie zawsze z podniesioną głową, a jak już ktoś wchodzi jej za skórę, to potrafi walnąć komuś ręką z liścia i nie patrzy na nic, tylko skupia się na tym, aby oszołomić swoją ofiarę i wprawić ją w zakłopotanie oraz dezorientację minioną sytuacją. 100px Tsunami wywarła na mnie najgorsze pierwsze wrażenie spośród wszystkich kobiet. Wydawała mi się bardzo fałszywa i dwulicowa. Jak na razie, to nie jest wcale tak źle, jak myślałam. No dobra, musiałam trochę podlizać się przed Głową Domu, abym nie została nominowana do eksmisji. Ta gra jest oparta na strategii i na kłamstwach, a ja zaczynam wcielać ją w życie już od pierwszych chwil pobytu w tym szalonym, pełnym nieprzewidywalnych i chorych psychicznie trolli. 100px Rita wydaje się miła! No właśnie, wydaje. Jak dla mnie przymila się do mnie dlatego, że jestem Głową Domu i chce posmakować bezpieczeństwa. NIe podoba mi się to! Rita wychodzi z pokoju Głowy Domu. Tsunami zostaje sama. 100px Myślę, że moje nominacje to będą dwie kobiety. Nie mam nic do nich, ale nie jestem lesbijką, wolę chłopaków niż zdechłe śledzie, które posiadają panie mieszkające w tym domu. Plik:Podwórko.png PODWÓRKO 100px 100px 100px Sebastian, Diamond i Tsunami wychodzą z jadalni na patio na podwórku by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Szampan którego się przed chwilą napili wprawił wszystkich w wyjątkowo dobry nastrój. Chłopak pogratulował Tsunami wygranej. Powiedział jej, że z jego doświadczenia jako agent gwiazd to bardzo dobrze wróży jej szansom na zajście naprawdę daleko w programie i obiecał jej, że załatwi jej super agenta jeżeli będzie chciała jak show juz się skończy, dając jej swoją wizytówkę. Tsunami z filuternym uśmiechem wzięła ją i, nie mając kieszeni, włożyła ją sobie w biust. Podziękowała chłopakowi, obiecując, że rozważy jego propozycję, która wydała jej się bardzo kusząca, po czym oznajmiła, ze nadszedł czas na jej codzienną jogę i poszła do ogrodu się porozciągać, wysyłając Sebastianowi i Diamond buziaka na pożegnanie. Po odejściu Tsunami, Sebastian został sam na sam z Diamond. Usiedli obok siebie na ławce i chłopak zauważył, że Diamond nadal trapi to, że niektórzy uczestnicy nie uwierzyli w jej fizjoterapeutyczne zdolności. Pocieszył dziewczynę, że on jej ufa i zaproponował, że jeśli ma ochotę to mogłaby później zrobić mu masaż gdyż strasznie nadal jest obolały po przedwczorajszym skydiving w Dubaju, na co ona z flirciarskim uśmiechem się zgodziła. Sebastian obiecał jej, że w zamian zabierze ją na wycieczkę do Emiratów po programie. He knows a guy który wszystko dla nich za darmo zaaranżuje. Dziewczyna pod ogromnym wrażeniem chłopaka przesunęła się do niego bliżej na ławce i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Razem podziwiali wspaniały ogród willi Big Brothera, otuleni blaskiem południowego słońca. Tsunami podczas jogi zauważa, że Diamond przytula się do Sebastiana. Kobieta postanawia nie reagować, ale przez resztę ćwiczeń wypina biust oraz pośladki w kierunku czarnoskórego mężczyzny. Diamond oznajmiła, że jej mokro. Okazało się, że pada deszcz. Para niestety musiała zrezygnować ze swojej "randki" i udać się z powrotem do domu. 100px Sebastian bardzo mi się podoba. Póki co włożyłam sobie jedynie jego wizytówkę, ale czuję, że niedługo będzie to coś więcej! Po chwili... 100px 100px 100px Tsunami siedzi z Cornelem i LeRoyem na podwórku. Rozmawia z nimi o swoich przygodach na roksie. Kobieta opowiada mężczyznom, że raz dostała propozycję, aby została suczką dla jakiegoś pana, który chciałby ją wytresować. Dodaje, że nie wie, jak można takie propozycje składać kobietom. Mówi, że to, że prowadzi sex kamerki nie oznacza, że jest puszczalska. Cornel jest zszokowany historią Tsunami. Nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś tak traktuje kobiety. Daje dziewczynie rade na przyszłość - "Następnym razem jak jakiś zboczeniec jeszcze raz do Ciebie napisze, to pobaw się z nim. Daj mu nadzieję, umów się na spotkanie, wysylaj swoje hot zdjęcia, a na koniec zerwij z nim kontakt." Mężczyzna dodaje, że taka gra może być niebezpieczna, ponieważ zrobił to samo jakiemuś zboczeńcowi, który do niego wypisywał, a ten go znalazł i wbił nóż w brzuch. *Cornel pokazuje wszystkim małą bliznę. 100px Historia Cornela jest wzruszająca, naprawdę rozumiem przez co przechodzi. Jako camgirl wiem, że są chorzy ludzie, którzy mogą chcieć cię wykorzystać jakbyś była zwykłą dziwką. link=https://vpx.pl/i/2018/08/30/Hetman.png| Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON 100px 100px W salonie Rita przedstawia się wszystkim jako potencjalna kandydatka na przyszłą gwiazdę muzyki rozrywkowej. Mówi, że nie należy do osób, które będą dzieliły się łzawymi historiami, ale zaznacza, że jest po dosyć traumatycznych przeżyciach w dzieciństwie związane z ojcem-kryminalistą. Kobieta informuje również, że dzięki temu stała się pewną siebie, dumną ze swojego ciała oraz duszy artystką o wielu twarzach. Wierzy, że ludzie, wokół których się otoczy, zainspirują ją do tworzenia nowych dzieł, a być może narodzi się jej przyszły hit radiowy, dzięki któremu zostanie nagrodzona prestiżową statuetką Grammy, która jest jej marzeniem, odkąd zaczęła śpiewać w wieku lat trzech. Sebastian od razu poczuł iskry, zarówno na ciele, jak i w oczach. Mężczyzna zainteresowany jest jej osobą i chciałby ją poznać od innej strony. 100px Miło mi się z Diamond rozmawiało i chętnie poznam ją bliżej. Ale ta Rita... ach z nią chyba łączy mnie coś specjalnego. Jestem bardzo ciekawy jak nasza znajomość się rozwinie. Sebastianowi bardzo zaimponowała historia Rity. Lubi gdy ludzie czerpią siłę ze swojej przeszłości i używają jej by walczyć o swój sukces. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny i powiedział jej z uśmiechem, że od dawna nikt mu tak nie zaimponował. Oznajmił jej rownież, że bardzo rzadko spotyka osoby z takim potencjałem, obiecując, ze chętnie jej pomoże po programie rozwinąć skrzydła w branży rozrywkowej. Dziewczyna pokryła się rumieńcem, ciesząc się, że chłopak, który rownież wpadł jej w oko, zaoferował jej takie wsparcie. Podziękowała mu i obiecała, że na pewno rozważy jego propozycję, mrugając w jego stronę sugestywnie. Chłopak, oczarowany Ritą, zaproponował by napili się wina by uczcić ich nową znajomość. Oboje, roześmiani i z motylkami w brzuchu, wznieśli toast ‚za ich wspólny sukces,’ i usiedli blisko siebie na kanapie. Chłopak nieśmiało objął ją ramieniem, co w głębi duszy ucieszyło dziewczynę, zadowoloną z tego jak ich pierwsza konwersacja się potoczyła. Oboje czuli, że ich pobyt w domu Big Brothera będzie udany. 100px Jestem zauroczona Sebastian nie tylko fizycznie. Charakterami też jesteśmy dosyć podobni, oraz działami w podobnej branży. Czuję się przy nim bardzo kobieto, ale również swobodnie. Kurcze, ja nie przyszłam tutaj, aby szukać miłości. To nie jest Flavor of Love, tylko Big Brother, heloł bitch. Plik:Pink Room.png PINK ROOM 100px 100px Portia zwiedzając dom Brata napotyka na swojej drodze Parul. Kobieta od razu przypomina sobie sytuację kiedy to Parul chciała poczęstować ją ryżem Z BANANEM. Portia wtedy zignorowała sytuację, i udała że nic nie słyszy, ale teraz postanawia wyjaśnić tę sprawę z dziewczyną. Portia prosi Parul aby poszły razem do pink room. Dziewczyny kładą się na kanapy. Murzynka przedstawia Azjatce całą sytuację i apeluje do niej, że to co zrobiła było okropne, a w dodatku nazywa ją rasistką. Kobieta żąda przeprosin od Parul. 100px Na samym początku miałam totalnie wywalone na tę laskę, ale po chwili tak sobie myślę: "No kurwa, to jest rasizm w czystej postaci i nie mogę na to pozwolić!", ale z racji że jestem oazą spokoju oraz jestem z natury dobroduszna, to na spokojnie wytłumaczę Parul, że tu w Ameryce panuje równość, a nie jakieś jebane segregacje rasowe i nabijanie się z odmienności. Portia przyjmuje przeprosiny Parul, aczkolwiek nie ma zamiaru jej ufać. Murzynka jako że uważa się za wspaniałą aktorkę to postanawia, że będzie grać dobrą minę do złej gry. Portia mówi Parul, że współczuje jej, że musiała żyć w takich warunkach i podziwia ją, że zapewne całą rodziną musieli przepłynąć dwa oceany kajakiem albo innym niestabilnym shitem aż do Stanów. Kobieta przytula koleżankę i proponuje pójść napić się drinka aby uczcić nową znajomość, a potem jeśli Parul nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby pójść poćwiczyć fitness. Portia jest z siebie dumna, że tak dobrze wychodzi jej bycie miłą. Parul ze łzami w oczach natychmiast przeprasza Portię i mówi, że nie miała na celu ją urazić. Mówi, że women of color nie powinny się kłócić. Kobiety godzą się i zaczynają plotkować o swojej pracy. Parul wpada w podziw, gdy Portia mówi, że poskramia krokodyle. W czasach młodości takie osoby niejednokrotnie ratowały jej życie w Kambodży. 100px Inaczej być nie mogło. Ja jako królowa strategii i urodzona aktorka doprowadziłam do tego, że sucz mnie przeprosiła. W sumie skoro tak łatwo poszło to nawet jej nie nominuję, może da się z nią coś jeszcze ugrać. Zastanawia mnie, co Diamond i Rita będą sądzić o moim pomyśle Black Girl Alliance. Myślę że to wspaniała inicjatywa i jako reprezentantki czarnej rasy mamy obowiązek się razem trzymać! 100px Wyjaśniłam sobie wszystko z Portią. Nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic. Ale chyba miała już za dużo drinków, bo ciągle mówiła o jakimś kajaku i Stanach, a przecież jesteśmy w Europie. Halo do wygrania jest euro. Plik:Kuchnia_-_1.png Plik:Kuchnia_-_2.png KUCHNIA 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Parul znalazła w storage room krewetki. Razem z Tsunami i Diamond zaczęly przygotowywac kolacje dla wszystkich. Parul znalazła na backyard patyki i powiedziała, że mają kształt jak pałeczki i się nadadzą do jedzenia, bo jako Azjatka nie będzie używać widelca. Gdy panie przygotowywały jedzenie spytały Dalię, LeRoya i Yuu o spróbowanie. Yuu powiedział, że nie będzie jadł pająków i poszedł do pokoju. W kuchni przestało śmierdzieć rybą. 100px Zachowanie Yuu jest dla mnie bardzo nieuprzejme, jestem Głową Domu i pokazywanie, że jest się skończonym chamem nie sprawia, że mam ochotę zaciągnąć go do łóżka, więc może czuć się zagrożony! 100px Yuu Kan jest dziwny, ma azjatyckie imię, a jest rudy! Nie mam nic do rudych, po prostu nie można mieć wszystkiego na raz i albo jesteś rudy, albo jesteś Azjatą. Albo świerszcze, albo terrarium. Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px 100px Ludzie już plotkują, że na pewno nie jestem fizjoterapeutką. A skąd oni mogą to wiedzieć? Po co miałabym kłamać na taki temat? Od dawna spotykałam się z chamskimi komentarzami w moją stronę. Moi rodzice harowali noc i dzień, żeby tylko móc wyżywić mnie i siódemkę rodzeństwa. Nauczyłam się być silną i niezależną. Nie pozwolę tym ludziom zepchnąć mnie na dół. Zbyt dużo w życiu przeszłam, żeby dać wygrać takim piraniom, które tylko czyhają aż komuś potknie się noga. Podczas kiedy każdy się przedstawiał, Diamond również to zrobiła i oznajmiła, że jest fizjoterapeutką. Niedługo po tym usłyszała jak ludzie szepczą między sobą jakoby miała kłamać. Diamond poczuła się bardzo niekomfortowo i udała się do sypialni popłakać w poduszkę, gdzie pobiegły za nią Portia i Rita pytając co się dzieje. Diamond powiedziała, że od zawsze była bullied ze względu na swoje cycki i nie rozumie po co miałaby kłamać, że jest fizjoterapeutką. Czuje się okropnie, że ludzie oceniają ją z góry. Musiała bardzo ciężko pracować, żeby zostać kim jest teraz i nie podoba jej się jak inni ją traktują. Czarnoskóre koleżanki pocieszyły ją i zrobiły masaż. Diamond podziękowała dziewczynom za wsparcie. Rita rozmawia z Diamond, dlaczego przejmuje się tymi wszystkimi opiniami innych, jeżeli kobieta czuje się bardzo dobrze we własnym ciele. Po chwili, gdy usłyszała o masażu, wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie wprost, że nie umie tego robić i nie chce, ponieważ kobieta będzie odczuwała dyskomfort, masując kobietę. 100px Diamond wydawała mi się o wiele bardziej pewniejsza siebie, dopóki nie płakać. Tym pokazała swoją słabość, a ja nie chcę przebywać w otoczeniu takich ludzi. Dam jej jeszcze jedną szansę, ale jeśli ją zmarnuje, to zamiast mojej friend będzie moją enemy til the end. Diamond powiedziała Ricie, że nic nie szkodzi. Zaproponowała, żeby razem z Portią pobawiły się w chowanego. Rita odpowiada, że nie jest dzieckiem, aby uprawiać zabawy podwórkowe. To nie plac dla dzieci, tylko dom Wielkiego Brata. Dziewczyna nie chce czuć się ośmieszona z powodu gry, w którą bawiły się jak były dużo młodsze. 100px Nie rozumiem dlaczego Rita jest tak negatywnie nastawiona do bawienia się w chowanego. Każdy ma w sobie coś z dziecka. Chciałam tylko rozładować atmosferę! Poza tym jako fizjoterapeutka mam do czynienia z bliskością również między kobietą. Czy ty od razu czyni mnie lesbijką? Nie rozumiem jej. 100px Diamond zaczęła mówić o swoim bullying story i naprawdę mnie to ruszyło i... *ociera łzy o chusteczkę* ...przepraszam. Pomyślałam, że zajebiście byłoby zrobić sojusz trzech fajnych babek i pokazać, że nie po to nasi dziadkowie walczyli o naszą lepszą przyszłość, żeby teraz ktoś miał nami dyrygować. Nie póki ja tu jeszcze jestem! To my powinnyśmy wyznaczać zasady, ale jedyne co mnie martwi to podejście Rity. Laska albo ma okres albo jest po prostu sztywna w chuj. Portia odpowiedziała Diamond, że nie ma teraz ochoty grę w berka. Kobieta poruszona wyznaniem Diamond wstała z łóżka i poszła zamknąć drzwi od sypialni. Powiedziała do obu dziewczyn, że inni domownicy wydają jej się być toksyczni i dwulicowi. Oznajmia, że powinny połączyć swoje siły i założyć Black Girl Alliance, aby pokazać kto rządzi w tym domu! 100px Portia zaproponowała mi i Ricie sojusz. Oczywiście się zgodziłam. Uważam, że mniejszości powinni trzymać się razem tym bardziej, że w domu mamy rasistów. Bardzo polubiłam obie dziewczyny i one chyba mnie też. Są dla mnie jak siostry. 100px Cieszę się na ten Black Girl Alliance, ale czy on przetrwa, jeżeli Diamond będzie zachowywała się w tak infantylny sposób? Nie sądzę, ale wierzę, że dziewczyna weźmie się w garść, a ja postaram się w tym jej pomóc. 100px Ludzie tego nie wiedzą, ale przez wiele lat byłam skautką. Tam nauczyłam się samodzielności oraz dyscypliny. Zamierzam zostawić tę informację dla siebie, bo to może bardzo przydać mi się w grze. To będzie mój as w rękawie. Nie chcę, żeby inni wiedzieli, że byłam skautką, bo od razu będę na celowniku wszystkich. Kiedy zapytali co robiłam w przeszłości powiedziałam, że pracowałam jako obieraczka krewetek. Ludzie nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że kiedyś byłam skautem. W tym samym czasie... 100px 100px 100px Nie wiem czy widziałeś, ale czarnoskóre dziewczyny pocieszały Diamond po wcześniej akcji w salonie. Wygląda na to, że te dziwne laski mają jakiś sojusz, albo tak dobrze kłamią i chcą wykorzystać głos Diamond. Dalia mówi, że widziała Diamond gdy przebierała się w sypialni i sądzi, że jej cycki nie są prawdziwe, więc ma podstawy do tego by sądzić, że Diamond kłamała na temat swojego zawodu. LeRoy słucha uważnie i przynaje rację Dalii. Wtedy do salony wchodzi Tsunami, która słyszała część rozmowy. Dziewczyna ma nieco inne zdanie i twierdzi, że nie warto się tym przejmować. Być może plastikowe cycki nie świadczą o tym, że Diamond jest kłamcą. Dzień 3 Plik:Jadalnia_-_1.png Plik:Jadalnia_-_2.png Jadalnia 100px 100px 100px Cornel dołącza się do stołu gdzie Diamond oraz Felicia jedzą ciasteczka o smaku whiskey. Mężczyzna ma do kobiet prośbę. Najpierw prosi Diamond o zrobienie masażu jako, że jest ona fizjoterapeutką. Mówi, że przez cuchnącego Yuu nie mógł zasnąći strasznie bolą go plecy. Prośba, którą otrzymała Felicia od Cornela jest poważniejsza. Błaga ją, aby reprezentowała go w sądzie, ponieważ jest on oskarżony o podkradanie odżywek do włosów oraz sprzętu siłowni. Mężczyzna uronił łezkę i mówi, że nie może trafić do więzienia, przez coś, czego nie zrobił. Kobiety przytulają Cornela na pocieszenie. Felicia zgadza się na obronę Cornela w sądzie licząc na to że w taki sposób kupi sobie jego zaufanie także w grze. 100px Następnym razem kupię temu lowelaskowi zapas odżywek na rok, żeby nie musieć iść następnym razem do sądu bronić go. Nie pozwolę, aby moja reputacja adwokata ucierpiała przez takiego gówniarza. W końcu reprezentuję najbardziej niebezpieczne osoby w kraju. 100px O. mój. Boże. Uwielbiam ciasteczka o smaku whiskey! Już polubiłam Felicie za jej dobry gust. Cornel to cudowne dziecko. Trochę zagubione, ale nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić. Mam nadzieję, że nie pójdzie do więzienia. Moja ciocia Donald tam była za zabicie swojego męża czy coś takiego i podobno jedzenie tam jest okropne. Będę modlić się za Cornela. Niech Bóg trzyma go w opiece. Plik:Łazienka_-_1.png link=https://vpx.pl/i/2018/08/30/Skoczek.png ŁAZIENKA 100px 100px100px Daisy weszła do łazienki, w której rozmawiali LeRoy i Cornel na temat modeligu. Zrzucając z siebie bluzki i prężąc bicepsy przed sobą. Zaśmiała się cicho gdy zaczęli dyskutować, który z nich lepiej wygląda. Skomentowała tą sytuacje dyplomatycznie - " Oboje na swój sposób jesteście uroczy, jeden ma lepszy brzuch, a drugi twarz. Trudna decyzja!" Zaśmiała się i opuściła Panów, którzy dalej wykłócali się o to, który jest przystojniejszy. 100px Gdybym chodziła do szkoły gdzie dyrektorem jest LeRoy, chyba codziennie lądowałabym na dywaniku. Na kolanach. link=https://vpx.pl/i/2018/08/30/Pionek.png Plik:Kuchnia_-_2.png KUCHNIA 100px 100px Madison weszła do kuchni i obserwuje innych, jak krzatają się po kuchni. Stara się zauważyć kto z kim może mieć dobry kontakt. Z kim można było by zawrzeć sojusz. Obmyśla plan, jak zintegrować się z innymi uczestnikami. Podszedł do niej Sebastian i zagadał o ewentualny sojusz. Madison zgodziła się bez problemu. 100px Uważam, że ten sojusz ma szansę bytu. Zobaczy się, czy będzie mi wierny. I czy nie zdradzi przy pierwszej nadazajacej się okazji. Po chwili... 100px 100px 100px Dan wszedł do kuchni, gdzie akurat rozmawiali Cornel i Sebastian. Poczuł się dziwnie w towarzystwie dwóch mężczyzn, przypomniały mu się czasy z więzienia przez co zamknął się w sobie i poszedł na górę do Diamond, która akurat była świeżo po emocjonalnym wybuchu. Porozmawiali chwilę szczerze o życiu i o tym, że byli bullied. Dan polubił Diamond i obiecał sobie, że dopadnie te whores, które spowodowały, że płakała. 100px Cholera, czuję sie nieco wyrzutkiem, bo nie ma więcej Azjatów w domu... może powinienem się zacząć socjalizować? Ale jak widzę ich śmieszki i rozbudowaną social game to chyba najlepiej powinienem udawać, że jestem biały. Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px Felix po usłyszeniu wyników HoH, z trudem ukrywał swoje zdziwienie i zażenowanie wyborem innych uczestników. Postanawia znaleźć innych mieszkańców, którym być może również nie spodobała się ta decyzja. Zwraca on uwagę na najlepszą klatę tego sezonu, Cornela, który rozmawia z Aaronem. Felix decyduje się na wyrażenie swojego "lekkiego" zirytowania do swoich nowych kolegów. Czuje, że Aaron i Cornel to osoby, którym może zaufać. Cornel podziela zdanie Felixa, ale prosi, żeby się z tym nie wychylał. Nie chce, aby jego kolega trafił na block przez swoją głupote. Mężczyźni obiecują sobie, że nie ważne co, staną za sobą murem. *przybijają sobie dłoń* Felix obiecuje Cornelowi, że będzie siedział cicho. Mówi mu, że może na niego liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Felix czuje, że znalazł prawdziwego sojusznika. 100px Czy Felix upadł na głowę? Zamierza wszystkim mówić, ze nie jest zadowolony, że Tsunami wygrała hoh? Like Are you dumb? Muszę go szybko uciszyć, nawet jeżeli będzie to wymagało wycięcia jego języka. 100px Brakuje mi moich studentów. Dlaczego Ci ludzie są z innej epoki? link=https://vpx.pl/i/2018/08/30/Goniec.png]] PODWÓRKO Dan chciał zrobić social i dobre wrażenie na kilku mieszkańcach... zdjął koszulkę, żeby pokazać, że ma na całym ciele tatuaże. Nie wszystkich to zainteresowało, ale opowiadał o historii każdego ze swoich tatuaży. Jeden z nich został zrobiony w Pekinie i kupił go za pieniądze, które dostał jako striptizer na wieczorze panieńskim jednej ze sławnych chińskich aktorek. link=https://vpx.pl/i/2018/08/30/Wieza.png PINK ROOM 100px 100px 100px 100px Felicia dołącza do pokoju, gdzie przebywa Parul. Bardzo podziwia kulturę wschodnią, dlatego prosi by nauczyłą ją robienia węzłów, bo nigdy nie była w tym dobra. Felicia jest zachwycona, że tyle może się nowego dowiedzieć od Parul. Po chwili do kobiet dołącza Rita, która również pragnie dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Azjatach, bo w przyszłości planuje nagrać album we wschodnich motywach. Słysząc rozmowy Sebastian wchodzi do pokoju i zaczyna przechwalać się swoimi podróżami po Azji nie zapominając dodać, że jak skydiving to tylko w Dubaju. Oburzona Felicia nie może skupić się na robieniu węzła i wychodzi. Reszta kobiet jest zniesmaczona. 100px Te węzły są takie trudne! A Parul robi je z prędkością światła, naprawdę próbowałam jej choć trochę dorównać, ale na moje nieszczęście musiał wejść Sebastian. To był szczyt egoizmu jak zaczął opowiadać o sobie i swoich podróżach. Mnie interesowała Parul i jej dzieciństwo, a nie jakiś skydiving w Dubaju. Musiałam na tychmiast wyjść, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć, że jest pieprzonym egoistą bez krzty wyczucia. Moja adwokacka cierpliwość w tamtym momencie się skończyła. Rita zrobiła na mnie fatalne pierwsze wrażenie, ale jak się okazuje jest tak samo ambitna jak ja. Pomagała mi robić węzeł jak już załapała. Może wydęte usta z botoksem kryją pod sobą utalentowana artystyczną duszę? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Nasza współpraca w grze mogłaby być tak owocna jak przy węzłach. Plik:Black_Room_-_1.png link=https://vpx.pl/i/2018/08/30/Krol.png BLACK ROOM 100px 100px Jarvis Sans postanowił, że chce się odprężyć, pływając. Przebiera się w kąpielówki i zaprasza Cornela, aby mu asystował. Mężczyźni wspólnie świetnie się bawią w wodzie. Jarvis pyta się kolegi, gdzie pracuje i ile zarabia jako trener. Wspomina, że ma przyjaciela, który jest personalnym trenerem i zatrudniają go celebryci. Z tego co pamięta, to za jeden dzień zarobi około 500 euro. Jarvis zaczyna się śmiać, że raczej też powinien zostać trenerem, a przestać fatygować się ze studiami. Cornel odpowiada, że w tym momencie pracuje w bardzo prestiżowej siłowni i zbiera pieniądze, aby otworzyć własną, najlepsza w miescie siłownię. Mężczyzna proponuje Jarvisowi pracę. Obiecuje, że opłaci mu kursy i będzie tak doskonały jak on sam. Oczywiście za małą przysługę i prosi o przekazywanie wiadomości, co inni mieszkańcy sądzą o nim. Jarvis dziękuje mężczyźnie za propozycję. Na pewno z niej korzysta. Pieniądze na pewno mu się przydadzą, gdyż czesne jest naprawdę drogie. Jarvis oznajmia, iż może też inaczej się odwdzięczyć, ale to dopiero po wyjściu z domu Wielkiego Brata. Mężczyzna przytulił się do niego i jeszcze raz mu dziękuje. 100px arvis przyszedł do mnie i zaczął mi płakać na ramieniu. To jest IDEALNA okazja dla mnie, żeby zyskać sojusznika. Zaproponowałem mu pieniądze, kursy, wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że będzie mi lojalny, a jak nie to zatrudnie Felicię, aby go wysłała do więzienia. Btw Jarvis jest hot tho, moze czas się pobawić? <śmiech> Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Yuu wchodzi do salonu gdzie przebywają Rita, Sebastian, Felix, Tsunami oraz Dan. Uczestnicy czując ponownie smród zdechłej ryby pytają Yuu o źródło jego pochodzenia. Mężczyzna wyciąga z kieszeni rybę w zaawansowanym stanie rozkładu i stwierdza że jej to jego szczęśliwy talizman który nosi zawsze przy sobie. Felix nie wytrzymała tego widoku i zwymiotował na Tsunami która zaczęła płakać. Następnie wszyscy wybiegli z salonu pozostawiając Yuu samego. Rita- tak jak obiecałem mam zamiar wyrzucać śmieci. Najchętniej wrzuciłbym Cię do swojej śmieciarki ale niestety jej tu nie mam. Wyglądasz jak ździra, zachowujesz się jak ździra i jesteś zdzirą bez żadnej klasy i gustu. Wypad pod latarnię bo i tak tam skończysz. <śmieje się> Tsunami nie jest w stanie się pohamować i nazywa Yuu odrażającą szmatą. Dodaje, że żeby pokazała mu się nago musiałby dać jej tyle tokenów, że byłaby bogatsza niż Donald Trump. Kobieta idzie do łazienki krzycząc na cały dom, że Yuu może sobie tę rybę wsadzić w dupe i może spuścić się w kiblu, a wtedy znajdzie się w ściekach gdzie jego miejsce Yuu się śmieje a następnie odpowiada że rybę w dupe to może jej wsadzić, ale brzydzi się jej dotknąć bo pewnie ma już syfilis który złapała od któregoś ze swoich licznych klientów. Tsunami odpowiada Yuu, że ona nie jest dziwką, za to on zachowuje się jak podrzędna dziwka, która opierdala innym laskę za kromkę chleba. Kobieta jest oburzona i mówi innym mieszkańcom, że nigdy nie widziała kogoś tak ohydnego jak Yuu, a widziała nagich emerytów. Yuu przyznaje rację Tsunami że nie jest dziwką, bo do poziomu dziwki jej jeszcze daleko, a ona jest zwykłym ulicznym szlaufem ze sztucznymi cyckami który puszcza się z menelami za łyk piwa. Następnie Yuu w wulgarny sposób poleca się jej oddalić i wracać do swoich nagich emerytów grożąc jednocześnie, że jeśli tego nie zrobi to wykorzysta swoją rybę, aby ją zakneblować. Tsunami odpowiada Yuu, że nigdy w życiu nie spotkała tak obrzydliwego człowieka jak on. Dodaje, że tacy jak on powinni być trzymani w piwnicy, dodaje, że zresztą wygląda na takiego, który właśnie tam spędził pół życia. Radzi mu, aby najpierw skupił się na tym, żeby nie jebało od niego śledziem, a potem niech łamie zasady domu Wielkiego Brata grożąc innym mieszkańcom. Yuu odpowiada że jego ryba to dorsz więc jeśli Tsunami czuje śledzia to powinna dokładniej myć się w okolicy krocza, ponieważ w innym wypadku nie będzie mogła znaleźć klientów a co za tym idzie straci jedyne źródło utrzymania. Tsunami stwierdza, że się myliła, bo Yuu to jebie, ale na mózg. Kobieta kończy rozmowę mówiąc, że jego miejsce jest co najwyżej w psychiatryku, a nie w Big Brotherze. Kobieta idzie do innego pokoju porozmawiać z innymi mieszkańcami. 100px Jestem wściekła! Kto pozwolił komuś wnieść do domu wielkiego brata zdechłą rybę? Może jeszcze jakiś debil wniósł szczura? Okropieństwo! Plik:Nominations.gif 100px Witam wszystkich na pierwszej ceremonii nominacji. Wygrałam zadanie o Głowę Domu, a jednym z moich obowiązków jest wybranie dwóch osób, które w tygodniu zostaną nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Moją pierwszą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px ... ... ... Moją drugą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px Madison, nie wiem kim jesteś, nie rozmawiałyśmy ze sobą, więc nie jest mi przykro, że cię nominuję. Dalia, nie miałam nic do ciebie, ale po usłyszeniu twoich komentarzy dotyczących czarnoskórych mieszkanek domu Wielkiego Brata nie pozostawiłaś mi żadnego wyboru. Pierwsza ceremonia nominacji zakończona. 100px Zachowanie Dalii było skandaliczne i jeżeli nie zmieni swojego podejścia do czarnoskórych mieszkańców to jej dni w domu Wielkiego Brata są policzone. Mam czarnoskórą adoptowaną siostrę i jeżeli ktoś by tak o niej powiedział to wyrwałabym szmacie wszystkie kudły. 100px Co za głupia szmata. Nominowała mnie, bo wydaje jej się, że jestem rasistką. Pewnie sama nią jest i teraz próbuje uratować swój image. Niech spierdala. 100px *płacze* Nominacje domu pojawią się jutro rano - wtedy losowanie do Veto. Następnie pojawi się informacja o zadaniu o Veto. Możecie przesyłać eventy i konfy do następnego odcinka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach